plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blooming Heart
EU: €6.99 CAN: $9.99 BRL: R$14,05 UK: £4.99 AU: $10.99 ID: Rp99,000 |costume1 = BloomingHeartCostume |costume2 = BloomingHeartCostume2 |box title = Blooming Heart |flavor text = Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it.}} Blooming Heart is a special-edition plant for Valenbrainz 2016 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It lobs hearts that deal more damage overtime. Origins It is based on the lamprocapnos, or the bleeding heart. Almanac entry SUN COST: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Blooming Hearts lob projectiles that infatuate zombies, causing increasing damage the more that hit. SPECIAL: damage increases across multiple Blooming Hearts. Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Blooming Heart will throw big projectiles at every zombie on screen, dealing a huge amount of damage to them. Strategies Blooming Heart draws great advantage in dealing splash damage to groups of zombies, especially when fed with Plant Food. It is best used if combined with Shrinking Violets so when all zombies are shrunk, the Blooming Hearts will deal very heavy damage to shrunken zombies. It is a poor idea to use it against Jester Zombies, since Jester Zombies will deflect their projectile. Gallery ATLASES PLANTBLOOMINGHEARTS 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites Blooming Heart.png|Full appearance Heart.png|Blooming Heart's projectile Blooming Heart Attacking.png|Attacking Blooming Heart Plant Food.png|Plant Food Blooming Heart Blinking.png|Winking Blooming Heart air kiss.png|Blowing a flying kiss Blooming Heart in shop.png|Blooming Heart in the store Plants vs Zombies 2 - Blooming Heart in Lost City|Gameplay video Flor coração carta zona infinita.jpg|Blooming Heart Endless Zone card Flor coração entrada almanaque 2.png|Blooming Heart entry animation Flor coração pacote de semente com custo.png|Seed packet Flor coração pacote de semente sem custo.png|Seed packet without sun tag BLMH water.gif|Blooming Heart's watering animation Zombie dead by blooming heart.jpg|Effect of the projectile of Blooming Heart after it defeats a zombie Blooming heart attacking with max damage.gif|Blooming Heart damaging a tombstone with maximum damage Blooming Heart Purchased.jpg|Blooming Heart successfully purchased Blooming Heart Ad.PNG|Advertisement for Blooming Heart Piñata Party Valentine 2016 Ad.jpg|Blooming Heart on the Valentine's Day-themed Piñata Party ad. Getting Blooming Heart's First Costume.jpg|Obtaining its first costume Blooming Heart Gold Tile.jpg|Blooming Heart on a Gold Tile Trivia *Blooming Heart has a limit of how much damage it deals, which is 4.5 normal damage shots. *Blooming Heart and Sap-fling are the only plants that have catapulting appendages but do not have the suffix "-pult." *Blooming Heart's idle animation involves it winking and blowing a flying kiss to its front, presumably at the zombies (based on the almanac). *According to Blooming Heart's sprites, there are unused fire sprites and pepper silhouettes (which may indicate that, aside from Sap-fling, Blooming Heart could also have been based on Pepper-pult). *Blooming Heart, in the 4.4.1 update, has a glitch that can make a zombie die instantly, or makes them immune to damage (they can only die by instant-kills, Power Toss, and the like). This happens completely randomly. *Blooming Heart can sometimes start with maximum damage when planted. It is unknown if this a bug because its damage is supposed to increase with each projectile. *Blooming Heart's heart effect grows as it does more damage, with big hearts at its maximum damage. Category:Premium plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fast recharge plants